piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2011 Vintage Cars VS Supercars Race
ONLY WINDOWS 95 AND RUBY EASY OAKS EDITS!!!!!! Everyone else like Windows 3.1 and BrandonMan2000 can get out of the way or you will recieve a nuclear bomb!!! This is the second most historic Vintage Cars vs Supercars Race ever at Nightdona Speedway. The reason why is because a mega one happens and takes out 24 of 26 competitors on the 33rd lap of the race INCLUDING ROOKIE 2011 BUGATI VEYRON AND 1965 SHELBY COBRA!!!!! They both took serious damage with the rookie 2011 Veyron hitting the wall at 22G force like Thomas the Tank Engine crashing into a house in "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" and the 1965 Cobra flipping over 41 times before landing on his wheels on fire. THAT'S RIGHT! ONLY TWO RACERS FINISH! 1964 Ford Fairlane in first winning the race and black 2008 Nissan GTR in second. The race was shortened from 200 laps to 34 laps due to the crash. 1964 Ford Fairlane beats 2008 Nissan GTR by 6 MILLIMETERS!!!!!! The third most historic is the 2016 Vintage Cars vs Supercars race and the most historic is the 2019 Vintage Cars vs Supercars race. 13 Supercars and 13 Vintage Cars compete in this one. Racers Supercars #2008 Nissan GTR #2011 Bugati Veyron #2007 Audi R8 #2001 Lamborghini Diablo #1999 Nissan Skyline #1988 Ford Mustang #2010 Lamborghini Murcielago #2007 Ford GT #2004 Ferrari Enzo #1990 Ferrari F40 #2007 Pagani Zonda #2009 Maserrati Gran Turismo #2007 Ferrari F430 Vintage Cars #1964 Ford Fairlane #1965 Shelby Cobra #1970 Chevelle SS #1955 Chevy Bel Air #1980 Chevy Monte Carlo #1976 Chevy Nova #1980 Pontiac Firebird #1987 Buick Grand National #1968 Dodge Charger R/T #1963 Chevrolet Biscayne #1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 #1978 Chevy Nova #1965 Plymouth Belvedere Transcript Lap 33 Crash VH1: TROUBLE TURN 2! 1955 CHEVY BEL AIR IS LOOSE!!! HE SPINS AND TAKES OUT 2001 LAMBORGHINI DIABLO! THIS IS SOME HISTORY AS A LOT OF (Popeye toot) CARS ARE INVOLVED IN THIS ONE MTV! HOLY (Popeye toot) THERE GOES 2007 AUDI R8 AIRBORNE!! 1980 CHEVY MONTE CARLO LOSES BOTH HIS FRONT WHEELS!!!! ("Thomas Comes to Breakfast" instrumental played during this moment.) Sonic: THERE GOES 2011 BUGATI VEYRON INTO THE WALL! IT HURTS A LOT FOR SURE! Ruby: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T (Seal Bark) BELIEVE IT! MTV: BARK BARK BARK!! (the end portion of In the Hall of the Mountain King now plays) Sonic: This is HISTORY as 1964 Fairlane and 2008 Nissan GTR are the ONLY ones avoiding and THIS IS GONNA BE HISTORY FOLKS!!! MTV: IT'S GONNA BE 1964 FAIRLANE VS 2008 GTR!!! IT'S GONNA BE A CLOSE FINISH!!! FAIRLANE VS GTR!!! AND IT'S GONNA BE... Sonic: IT'S 1964 FORD FAIRLANE FOR THE (Yee) WIN!!! (We Are The Champions My Friend plays) MTV: BY JUST 6 MILLIMETERS!!! AND 1965 COBRA FLIPS OVER AN INCREDIBLE NUMBER OF TIMES!!! (1964 Fairlane Team Radio) 1964 Ford Fairlane: YES! YES! I WON BABY! 1964 Ford F-100 (chief of 1964 Fairlane): GOOD JOB BUDDY! YOU DID IT! (song stops) MTV: OMG THIS IS JUST WOW!!! (faints along with VH1) (end of transcript) Interviews Alvin: Okay 1964 Ford Fairlane, how do you feel about what's supposed to be your best win? 1964 Fairlane: I couldn't believe it! I was so shocked of winning! The race is just historic and crazy and fans were cheering like a big amount of people saying "Holy crap he won!" Alvin: Let's go to Pat also known by most as PopularMMOS. PopularMMOS: So this black 2008 Nissan GTR will say his words on this interview. 2008 Black GTR: Wow I am never forgetting the time a FREAKING 1964 FAIRLANE beats me by 6 MILLIMETERS!!! Wow. PopularMMOS: This is Pat signing off. Peace out and back to you dudes. (Sonic and MTV faint) Ruby: Well, they fainted. VH1: I AM SPEECHLESS!!! (end of transcript) Results We already know that the Fairlane won with GTR 2nd, but the others crashed, so no results are needed. Category:Historic Races